Пещера
by Vi-Lutz
Summary: Для тех, кто хотел большего между Питом и Китнисс в их  пещерке. Небольшой ООС


**Оригинальное название**: The cave

**Название: **Пещера

**Автор: **SassenachWench

**Переводчик: **Vi_Lutz

**Бета: **Sandie_J

**Диклеймер: **«Голодные игры» и герои книги принадлежат только Сьюзен Коллинз. Автор просто заставила их делать то, чего бы они на самом деле постеснялись бы делать.

**Статус: **закончен!

**Саммари: **для тех, кто хотел большего между Питом и Китнисс в их «пещерке».

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**/****N****: Это короткая история с небольшими добавлениями, начиная с фрагмента на странице 307 «Голодных игр». Я решила, что Питу и Китнисс было бы немного приятнее проводить время, занимаясь кое-чем другим...**

_Две ночи назад у меня было чувство, будто Пит в миллионе миль от меня, зато сейчас я застигнута врасплох его близостью. Мы укладываемся, Пит подсовывает мне под голову свою руку и обнимает, словно защищая даже во сне._

_«Голодные игры» стр. 307_

Как только Пит засыпает, я чувствую, что его теплота заполняет наш спальный мешок, заставляя меня чувствовать себя удивительно расслаблено. Моя голова лежит на его плече, а рука – на его животе. Обе его руки обнимают меня как защитная клеть. Мы оба полностью одеты, но это все равно очень интимно для меня. Во мне разыгралось любопытство. Мы с Гейлом как-то спали вместе в лесу, но это никогда не было похоже на... на это. Я чувствую, как что-то в моем животе сжимается при мысли о том, что я так близко к Питу. Я никогда не испытываланичего подобного.Это приводит меня в замешательство, но определенно этоне былочем-то неприятным.

Я удивляюсь своему сильному желанию коснуться Пита. Моя рука, котораяобнимает его, проходит вниз по его животу. Я немного сжимаю ладонь, пытаясь почувствовать, что под рубашкой. Я знаю, что он сильный. Я видела, как он борется, и чувствовала мышцы ниже его груди, когда пыталась вылечить его. Но это что-то другое. _Исследование._ Я чувствую, будто нарушаю какое-то правило, и надеюсь, что Пит не проснется. Это заставляет меня нервничать, но этого все еще недостаточно, чтобы остановиться. Я медленно двигаю своей рукой, осторожно и нежно исследуя мягкую кожу его теплой груди через рубашку. Я чувствую рельефный хлопок, грязный от наших усилий сохранить себе жизнь. Плоть под ней так и доказывает всю силу его тела.

Пит вздыхает и слегка шевелится, поворачиваясь и придвигаясь ближе ко мне. На мгновение я замираю, но он все еще спит. Его лицо, столь спокойное и расслабленное, находится чуть выше моей головы. Если я подниму глаза, то мы окажемся лицом к лицу. Мое дыхание сбивается при этой мысли.

Я не поднимаю глаз.

Немного расслабившись, я вздыхаю, частично от удовлетворенности, частично от тугого узла внизу моего живота. Я не понимаю, откуда взялось это чувство, но точно знаю, что это из-за моего желания к Питу. Моя рука снова начинает свое исследование, мягко очерчивая маленькие круги на ткани. Она медленно проходит по широкой груди Пита, спускаясь и медленно поглаживая его живот, двигаясь все ниже. Руки Пита до сих пор обнимают меня, а сам он видит мирные сны.

Я не знаю, почему не чувствовала ничего сильнее, чем желание быть ближе к Питу, но я извиваюсь и оказываюсь точно напротив его тела.Тела, которое точно повернуто ко мне. Я вытаскиваю одно колено и кладу наего. Но вдруг я слышу, что что-то изменилось. Это неуловимо. Неуловимое движение, неуловимый звук. Лежа на груди Пита, я могу слышать, как его сердце ускоряется при одном моем прикосновении - удар немного тяжелее, немного быстрее – и я могу уловить скорость его дыхания. Рука Пита, которая обнимает меня, немного напрягается, и я чувствую, как она сжимает мою талию. Я тут же осознаю, что он проснулся, по крайней мере, почти. А если Пит пришел в себя, то он чувствует меня.

Я поднимаю глаза, чтобыокончательно убедиться, насколько он проснулся, и встречаюсь с его глазами, смотрящими на меня, и тут же замечаю ухмылку на его полных губах. Я отвожу взгляд, понимая, что меня поймали на месте преступления. Мои щеки мгновенно краснеют. Я пытаюсь немного отодвинуться от него – настолько, насколько позволяет спальный мешок – но не могу переместиться ни на дюйм. Пит крепко держит меня и, кажется, не отпускает. Но затем медленно рука Пита - та, на которой я _не_ лежу - проскальзывает по моему телу, очерчивая контуры талии и оказываясь около моей груди. Поскольку он держит меня в своих объятиях, я нисколько не была подготовлена к тем чувствам, которые накрывают меня. Это как горящая искра, такая мучительная и почти болезненная, которая путешествует по моему телу прямо к сердцу, разогревая его.

Мой резкий вдох обрушивается на нас обоих. Я не знаю, должна ли я быть смущена или должна смеяться. Я вновь поднимаю взгляд, чтобы попробовать прочитать лицо Пита, и то, что я там вижу, заставляет меня на мгновение замереть. Его глаза такие яркие... Я никогда не видела их такими прежде, но я точно не могу спутать этот взгляд с чем-то другим. Он излучает любовь, страх и желание. Мое сердце реагирует на желание быстрее, чем сердце или разум. Я наклоняюсь к нему, немного перенося вес на его тело. Я могу чувствовать теплоту его дыхания, когда мои губы сближаются сего. Внезапно рот Пита обрушивается на мои губы с требовательной силой.

Все те наши поцелуи – ничто, по сравнению с этим. Он ни целомудренный, ни просто из любопытства, ни поцелуй напоказ, что были у нас прежде. Этот поцелуй – _огонь_. Это жизнь. Он пробуждает мое сердце и тело, и я хочу попасть в его глубины и никогда не выходить из них. Я могу чувствовать, как мое дыхание схоже с его – мы оба еле дышим. Я чувствую его язык, который, будто экспериментально, прикасается к моей нижней губе. Это одновременно требовательный и спрашивающий разрешения жест. И я ни в чем ему не откажу.

Как только наш поцелуй углубляется, я хочу большего. Того, чего я только могу получить. Свободной рукой я хватаю Пита за затылок, приближая его губы еще ближе к себе. Его рука снова обнимает меня и тянет ближе к себе, из-за чего теперь мы лежим совсем рядом. Я преисполнена благоговейным страхом от реакции своего тела на этого парня, этого воинственного мальчишку-пекаря, который был и моей вражеской целью, и спасителем только за одну неделю. Но потом я вспоминаю. Он был моим спасителем еще до этого. Он защищал меня задолго до Жатвы. Мое сердце будто подпрыгивает от этой мысли, а тело сгорает от его прикосновений. Все, о чем я думаю... я хочу большего. Я полностью к нему прижимаюсь, почти болезненно ощущая каждую частичку его тела.

Пит прерывает наш поцелуй, и я жадно хватаю воздух. Только я не уверена, было это из-за облегчения, нехватки воздуха или опустошения от потери его прикосновения. Когда он начинает говорить, его голос хриплый и полон страха. Звук походит на низкое рычание:

- Китнисс...

Я хочу сказать ему. Я хочу сказать ему... _что?_ Что я чувствую? Что я думаю? Что это со мной делает? Но у меня нет никаких слов. У меня просто язык не поворачивается сказать это. Я не знаю, каково это. Поэтому я шепчу единственную вещь, которую могу ясно сформулировать:

- Пит, _пожалуйста_... Не останавливайся.

Ужас Игр, убийств, боли, голода, необходимости убить Руту или даже Пита ушли прочь, сущий _ад_, через который я прошла в течение прошлых недель, обрушились на меня. Но я не хочу этого. Я не хочу чувствовать что-то из этого. Я хочу чувствовать себя живой. Я хочу ощущать этот испепеляющий огонь. Я хочу чувствовать любовь, которую этот парень дарит мне. Я хочу, чтобы эти чувства принадлежали только мне, по крайней мере, на некоторое время.

Пит говорит мне на ушко низким шепотом, посылая дрожь вниз по моей спине:

- Китнисс... камеры...

Я прикасаюсь губами к его уху и шепчу:

- Мне _плевать_, Пит. Возможно, мы завтра умрем. Мы можем умереть прямо сейчас. Сейчас – время только для нас. Ты хотел, чтобы я была внимательна. Ну что ж, я такова. Именно поэтому я хочу сейчас. Прямо сейчас.

Я нагло провожу языком вокруг его уха и нежно кусаю его. Он остро вздыхает и прижимает меня ближе к себе, сообщая, что ему нравится мои действия. Я провожу рукой под его хлопчатобумажной рубашкой, исследуя удивительно гладкую поверхность груди, упиваясь чувством теплоты его кожи. Кажется невозможным то, что я, Китнисс Эвердин - сестра, дочь, охотница, оставшаяся в живых, теперь Китнисс Эвердин - соблазнительница. Но в этот момент это то, что я должна перебороть. Мне это нужно, чтобы напомнить, что я все еще жива.

Пит, кажется, понимает –чувствует тоже самое – потому что осознает, что я принадлежу только ему. Помещая руку по обе стороны от моего лица, он целует меня, мгновенно зажигая мое тело. Он мягко засасывает мою нижнюю губу, словно прося разрешения войти ко мне в рот, и открывает мои губы своим языком, исследуя меня и давая своего рода разрешение мне исследовать его. Не разрывая поцелуй, мы перекатываемся, и Пит оказывается сверху, его тело нависает надо мной, опираясь на локти. Тогда он прерывает наш поцелуй, чтобы проложить влажную дорожку вниз по моей шее, двигаясь к ключице. Это вызвало во мне новую бурю чувств. Ко мне никогда не прикасались так, как сейчас, и мое тело живет с этими ощущениями. Я издаю приглушенный стон, когда Пит достигает своими губами вершины моей груди. Мое тело, действуя самостоятельно, выгибает спину, прося Пита того, в чем оно так отчаянно нуждалось.

Я не могу понять, моя ли это реакция имною ли изданный звук, но я слышу, как Пит слабо постанывает, и чувствую, как сильно он прижимается ко мне, нуждаясь во мне и создавая трение.

Пит задирает мою рубашку, но не снимает ее. Мы несколько скрыты в границах спального мешка, поэтому слишком тяжело полностью избавиться от одежды. Пока он медленно снимает мою рубашку и проходится руками по моей груди, пристально смотря на мою вздымающуюся и опускающуюся плоть со смесью удивления и жажды, посылая искры по моему телу прямо к центру и заставляя мои бедра подниматься все выше и вжиматься в Пита.

Он поднимает свою голову и смотрит на меня, его похотливый пристальный взгляд заставляет низ моего живота трепетать. На мгновение распутная усмешка заполняет его лицо.

- Это практически начинает меняраздражать, - говорит Пит с улыбкой, немного затаив дыхание. – Есть _хоть что-нибудь_, в чем ты не так хороша?

И с этими словами он прикасается губами к соску моей левой груди и мягко посасывает его, используя руку, чтобы придать груди чашевидную форму. Ощущения просто невероятны. До этого момента я не сознавала, что мое тело способно на такое удовольствие. Моя жизнь была - и все еще есть - настолько, оказывается, зациклена на выживании и голоде, что у меня даже не было мыслей об этом. Но теперь мы находимся здесь, в этом ужасном месте, где совсем мало пространства для... этого...

Мои руки двигаются в сторону затылка Пита, прижимая его ближе, прося его быть менее нежным, в то время как его рот волшебно обрабатывает мою левую грудь, а руки массажируют правую, мягко сжимая и лаская покорную плоть. Эти движения посылают взрывную волну вниз моего живота, достигая заветного центра, когда Пит начинает мягко покатывать мой правый сосок между большим и указательным пальцем, массажируя грудь. Более громкий стон исходит из моего горла. Я едва ли признаю свой собственный голос –хриплый и полный чего-то такого, чего я никогда не слышала прежде. Чуть позже я осознаю, что это – _жажда._

Внимание Пита приближает меня к безумству, и я бесстыдно прижимаюсь к его твердости, пытаясь этим трением несколько облегчитьсвое состояние. Через мгновение я поднимаю лицо Пита и вовлекаю его в очередной глубокий поцелуй, во время которого понимаю, что отчаянно хочу прикоснуться к нему. Я хочу, чтобы он почувствовал то, что сейчас заставил ощутить меня. Я переворачиваю нас, и Пит оказывается на спине, а я – наполовину сверху, наполовину рядом с ним. Я продолжаю ласкать его губы своими в течение нескольких секунд, но вскоре отдаляюсь, чтобы запечатлеть горячие поцелуи на его щеке, ухе, челюсти и двигаюсь вниз, к его шее. Я снимаю его рубашку так, как он снимал мою, и жадно рассматриваюоткрывшееся тело.Пит настолько красив, что это почти заставляет мое сердце разорваться. Я прикасаюсь к нему, проводя руками по его груди, мягко задевая соски кончиками пальцев. Он глубоко вздыхает и, кажется, слегка напрягается. Я не могу сказать, хорошо это или плохо, но все же решаю, что хорошо, так как этот парень не остановил меня.

Мои руки продолжают двигаться на юг, в то время как мой рот встречается с его для очередного поцелуя. Я не знаю пределов. Я не знаю, каковы правила... Поэтому я решаю спросить его.

- Пит, - шепчу яему на ухо. – Пит, я хочу прикоснуться к тебе. Могу я сделать это? – мои руки продолжаются двигаться ниже, показывая то, что я имею в виду.

- О Боже, Китнисс... - Его голос стал на октаву ниже. – Ты _уверена_?

Я посмотрела на него и мягко улыбнулась.

- Эй, только подумай, возможно, _это_ будет тем, в чем я не так хороша!

Пит тихо рассмеялся, ия услышала его бормотание:

- Сомневаюсь в этом.

С предоставленного мне разрешения я достигаю низа и помещаю ладонь на напряженную выпуклость в его штанах. Мне показалось, что я услышала стон Пита, но честно говоря, вполне вероятно, что он принадлежал мне. В течение секунды я освободила его возбуждение и теперь могла видеть его полностью. Боже, он великолепен! Я была в этом уверена, даже несмотря на то, что вид этой красоты был мне абсолютноне знаком. Я смотрю на Пита немного беспомощно и шепчу ему на ухо:

- Помоги мне. Покажи, что я должна делать.

Пит колеблется в течение секунды. Я фактически могу видеть, как различные мысли проскальзывают в его глазах. Затем он кратко кивает и берет мою руку в свою. Он оборачивает мою ладонь вокруг всей своей длины, немного сжимая его твердость, а затем начинает ритмично двигать нашими руками. Я зачарована тем, какприятно чувствоватьв своей руке твердость его плоти, которая, казалось, стала еще более твердой, как только мы начали поглаживать ее. Его эрекциявнезапно показалась пугающе большой и абсолютно прекрасной. Его рука отпускает мою и оказывается на моей груди, нежно лаская, в то время как я поглаживаю его.

Я слышу, как дыхание Пита изменяется. Оно становится медленнее. Я не уверена, что это означает. Должна ли я остановиться или же продолжить? Он ответил на мой мысленный вопрос, помещая свою руку на мою, останавливая движения.

- Китнисс... дай мне минуту. Я не... не... я хочу, чтобы это продлилось подольше.

Он казался таким робким, когда говорил это, замешательство распространилось по его лицу. Я была удивлена этим. Пит всегда был таким самоуверенным. Я улыбаюсь и поднимаю руки, показывая, что сдаюсь. Откинувшись назад, я снова наклоняюсь к нему, чтобы получить очередной поцелуй. Минуту или две спустя Пит перекатывает меня на спину, оказываясь сверху.

- Китнисс, - шепчет он мне на ухо. Я могу чувствовать, как он улыбается. – Китнисс, я хочу прикоснуться к тебе. Могу я сделать это?

Я улыбаюсь в ответ от того, что он использовал мои собственные слова, но внезапно чувствую сильнейшее возбуждение. Я всегда была крайне закрытым человеком. Я никогда не позволяла никому... _там_... сколько я себя помню. Даже своей матери. И особенно мальчикам. Наверное, мне следовало сказать «нет» до этого – это просто не вписывалось в мои моральные принципы.

Но со всей своей нервозностью и всеми сомнениями я отчаянно жажду прикосновений. Нет, я жажду _его_ касаний. С вредной усмешкой я отвечаю:

- Ты _уверен_?

Пит смеется над этим и продолжает меня целовать, в то время как его рука проходится по моей щеке, спускаясь к ключице и груди. Там она и остается, начиная ласкать правую грудь, медленно сжимая ее и слегка задевая большим пальцем чувствительный и твердый сосок. Мое дыхание сразу становится неустойчивым, и я почти цепляюсь за него, чтобы придвинуться ближе. Он движет своей рукой все ниже, проходя мой пупок и нежно поглаживая мягкую область моего живота, прикасаясь к моим бедрам, прежде чем наконец спустить мои штаны и начать нежное исследование моего разгоряченного и возбужденного центра.

Мое дыхание сбивается, когда он прикасается ко мне, медленно и нежно. Он очень острожен, мягко проходя верх и вниз по щели, наблюдая за моим лицом, ожидая... паники?.. слез? Он не получает ничего подобного. Мне нравятся его прикосновения, нравятся ощущения и желание... жажда простого желания.

- _Пит..._ - говорю я умоляющим тоном.

- Да, любимая? – воркует он, как будто пытаясь успокоить возбужденного ребенка или животного.

Я понимаю, что как бы я ни хотела ответить, у меня просто нет слов. Поэтому я помещаю свою руку на его, выдвигаю два из его пальцев и вставляю их в свой центр, нежно сверху проводя его ладонью. Пит приглушенно стонет, но его стон заглушается моим. Чувство его пальцев, входящих и исследующих меня практически доводят до края. Я могу чувствовать нарастающее давление внизу живота и беспокоюсь о том, что все это может закончиться слишком быстро.

- О Боже, Китнисс, ты чертовски красива!

И внезапно я осознаю, чего я хочу. Полагаю, я и хотела этого, когда мы начали заниматься... _этим_, но действительно я не думала об этом. Но теперь я готова. Не знаю, готов ли Пит, но я собираюсь узнать это. Не предупреждая, я беру его руку и кладу ее на его член, чтобы заставить его увеличиться без моей помощи. Парень выглядит смущенно и, могу уверенно сказать, пытается оценить, зашел ли он слишком далеко, расстроил ли меня.

Я приободряю его улыбкой. Не трудно улыбаться прямо сейчас, когда я чувствую себя очень... _живой_. Я прижимаю его к себе для поцелуя – его тело осторожно нависает надо мной. Я медленно оборачиваю свои ноги вокруг его бедер и переворачиваю нас, оказываясь сверху него.

Пит вздыхает, потому что я придавливаю его. Я могу чувствовать, что он еще более готов, чем я. Я слегка отодвигаюсь от него, потеснившись, и наклоняюсь, чтобы поместить его член к своему пылающему влажному входу. Часть меня замечает, что в этот момент мы оба немного дрожим. Я подумаю об этом позже. Прямо сейчас мой разум сосредоточился только лишь на одной вещи.

- Китнисс, – шепчет Пит мне на ухо. – Китнисс, ты уверена?

Я только киваю.

- Китнисс, любимая, ты когда-нибудь_ делала_ это прежде?

Я качаю головой и целую его. Медленно я начинаю водить его членом вверх и вниз по своему входу, смакуя ощущения, особенно когда провожу рукой по всей его длине.

- О, Боже, Китн... ты должна остановиться, если хочешь...

Я хочу. Независимо от того, что он имеет в виду, я хочу.

- Милая, это причинит тебе боль. Ты знаешь это?

Я не уверена, было ли это оскорбление, но он явно думал, что я мало знаю об этом. Как будто боль сейчас имела значение. Я тихо смеюсь и говорю:

- Пит Милларк, я не дурочка. Теперь мы, наконец, можем замолчать?

На мгновение он выглядит немного смущенным. Но его взгляд быстро тлеет, он целует меня и одновременно играет моими сосками своими пальцами. Я дрожу и чувствую некую беспомощность на протяжении пары минут.

Пит снова переворачивает нас, оказываясь сверху и помещая свою эрекцию умоего входа, начиная плавно скользить в меня. Он начинает очень, очень медленно, только затем продвигаясь чуть быстрее. На мгновение он делает паузу, затем выходит почти полностью, и снова медленно входит. Ощущения, что я испытывала прежде, были ничем по сравнению с этим. Это больше, чем просто сексуальное удовольствие. Больше, чем огонь, нарастающий внизу моего живота и центре. Это чувство законченности. Как только Пит вошел в меня еще глубже, я чувствую давление и мимолетную слезу. Моя девственная плева разорвана раз и навсегда. Я не уверена, заметил ли Пит эту слезу, но несколько секунд спустя он сделал и паузу и спросил:

- Ты в порядке? Больно?

Я улыбаюсь в ответ и говорю ему, что худшее позади. Он явно расслабляется, но все еще кажется неуверенным, не двигаясь. Я пододвигаюсь и прижимаюсь к нему бедрами, и скоро он начинает отвечать на мои действия - ощущения просто непередаваемы. Я чувствую себя целой. Я чувствую себя живой. Я чувствую себя ведомой к неизвестному концу. Но одно я знаю точно: это будет замечательно.Пит медленно отступает, мягко лаская меня, как он делал это прежде. Чувствуя его полностью во мне, я больше не хочу медлить. Я больше не хочу быть осторожной. Я нуждаюсь в нем. Сейчас. Я хочу чувствовать каждый его толчок. Я двигаю бедрами, толкая его в себя. Я слышу свой счастливый крик, смешанный с похотливым стоном. Пит на мгновение выглядит потрясенно, но наконецпонимает, что говорит ему мое тело. Он наклоняется и глубоко меня целует, начиная входить в меня еще быстрее. Я приподнимаюсь при каждом толчке, стараясь, чтобы он вошел в меня как можно глубже. Я слышу, что Пит начинает шептать мне, как только его рука ласкает мою грудь.

- Это... Боже, как хорошо... так... о Боже...

Его слова и знание того, что он получает удовольствие, подвели меня к краю, и я чувствую, как отчаянно сжимаюсь вокруг него, поскольку начинаю подходить к кульминации, ощущая волны удовольствия, проходящие через мое тело. Я кричу от переполнивших меня чувств. В звуке моего крика Пит напрягается и делает финальный сильный толчок в меня. Я могу чувствовать его пульсацию внутри себя, как только его тело дрожит в экстазе. Его тело, сильное и изящное, нависает надо мной, но его лицо красиво уязвимо. Внезапно его рот находит мой, и мы целуемся, пока ощущения не исчезают, оставляя нас обоих с затаившимся дыханием.

Мы держим друг друга в объятиях, пока к нам возвращаются силы. Но неизбежно холод начинает просачиваться в спальный мешок, и мы медленно одеваемся. Через несколько минут мы осознаем, что оказываемся в том же положении, что было до нашего занятия любовью: он - на спине, а я - примостившаяся на его плече. Только на сей раз Пит не спит. И наконец я смогла заснуть глубоким сном, которого у меня не было уже долгое время.


End file.
